


What Being In Love With A Superhero Looks Like

by TigerLily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: A series of vignettes featuring Tony Stark and Natasha Romanov.





	What Being In Love With A Superhero Looks Like

Tony slowly woke to find himself in Natasha’s soft yet firm embrace like he was her human teddy bear. The idea made him want to chuckle, but he bit his bottom lip to keep from doing so.

He didn’t want to wake Natasha since it had taken a hot shower, a full body massage and a bottle of red wine to finally get her to relax enough to fall asleep.

He didn’t ask her about the mission. He just took care of her, so that in the morning she could go back to her daily life ready to take on the world again.

*&*

“Whatcha doing?”

“Ignoring my lover as he plays hide and seek in the vents with my partner,” Natasha replied not bothering to look up from the book she was reading.

“You’re no fun,” Tony pouted.

“You say that now.”

Hope sprang into his chest and prompted Tony to ask, “You’ve got something planned for later?”

“I might.”

“It doesn’t involve me taking your turn at doing the dishes, does it?”

“Would I be so cruel?” Natasha countered as she turned a page.

“Not touching that.”

Natasha rolled her eyes before finally looking up at Tony. “I promise it will be something you will enjoy, but it won’t happen if you don’t leave me alone to finish my book.”

“Okay, I can do that,” Tony said before pulling his head back inside of the vent and replacing the vent cover. “I’ll see you later.”

Natasha shook her head and returned to her book.

*&*

Tony ducked the roundhouse kick Natasha aimed in his direction and countered with a jab to her left kidney.

Natasha jumped back before Tony’s blow could connect with her body.

“Fighting dirty today, are we?” she asked as she danced around him.

“I got a bet with Barton that I last longer than my usual fifteen minutes with you,” Tony replied as he looked for an opening. He wasn’t good at close quarters combat since he preferred to use his brain more than his brawn, but he was better than he had been before the Chitauri Invasion.

“That was a sucker’s a bet,” she told him as she moved in to take him down.

“I’m rich. I can afford it,” Tony retorted with a wry chuckle as he let her knock him down and pin him to the mat. He was a minute shy of fifteen, but he didn’t care since sparring with her always made him horny.

“I hope you didn’t tell him double or nothing,” she said as she planted a knee into his abdomen and pushed his wrists into the mat.

“I’m crazy not stupid,” he grumbled and fought to get lose of her hold, so she wouldn’t think that he was playing her and get kicked out of her bed for the foreseeable future.

“That’s good to know,” she said before leaning down and whispering in his ear, “Is having sex in the gym on your bucket list?”

“No,” Tony whispered in turn. “But, then I threw that list out the window years ago.”

“You want to give Clint a show?”

“Do you?”

Natasha’s only answer was a soft chuckle before she drew him into a soft, yet demanding kiss.

*&*

Tony couldn’t sleep despite Natasha wearing him out with sex, so he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He leaned back against the headboard and watched Natasha sleep. It was the only time he ever saw her with her guard completely down and it humbled him that she trusted him so much.

He studied her and noted that she appeared innocent and vulnerable. Two things he would have never associated with her when they first met.

But then, he was allowed to get to know her better.

Seeing this side of her gave him the desire to capture it in a sketch.

He cautiously reached for the sketch pad and pencil he had abandoned on the night stand when she had joined him in bed fresh from a post workout shower. 

Resting the pad on a raised knee, he began to sketch losing himself in the activity while Natasha softly snored next to him.

*&*

“Jarvis?” Tony called out as he entered the Tower’s communal kitchen.

“Sir?”

“Put on your namesake’s jazz mix, please,” Tony quietly requested as he pulled an apron from the rack attached to the fridge. It was his turn to make dinner and he thought he would make one of his favorite childhood dishes.

Jarvis put on the requested mix and waited for further instructions.

Tony pulled Edwin Jarvis’ cookbook from the hodge podge collection of cookbooks that lived on the counter beside the stove. He flipped to an earmarked page and began to read the ingredients list while he tapped his left foot in time with the music.

“That’s a very domesticated look for you,” Natasha remarked causing Tony to start and whirl around to face her.

“Damnit, Tasha!” he snapped as he tried to swallow his heart. He hated being snuck up on. “You scared the shit out of me!”

“Sorry,” she apologized as she sauntered up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Like hell you are,” he muttered and turned back to the recipe he had been reading.

“So what are you thinking of making us?” she inquired as she jumped up and sat on the counter next to him.

“Depends on the us that you are referring to,” Tony countered. He was prepared to make dinner for all of the Avengers, but he had a feeling that he and Tasha were the only ones in the Tower.

“The us in question are you and me,” she replied with a sly grin. “Everyone else was convinced to eat out tonight.”

“I’m not certain I want to know why or how that came to be,” Tony murmured as he shut the cookbook.

“Is it wrong for me to want you all to myself?”

“No,” Tony answered as he stepped between Tasha’s legs.

“Good,” Tasha purred as she leaned in for a kiss.

*&*

Tony let out a sigh.

He was bored.

In fact, he was beyond bored.

In the past, he would seek out childish and often dangerous activities to alleviate the boredom with, which led to long lectures from Pepper because he scared her to death for no reason other than to entertain himself.

That behavior had changed since he had become affiliated with the Avengers and intimately involved with Natasha Romanov.

He let out another sigh and pushed away from his work bench. He had been fiddling with Natasha’s Widow’s Bites for the past hour trying to pack more bang into them, but it wasn’t meant to be.

He stood up and started pacing around the lab picking up and putting down unfinished bites of tech he had scattered around the room hoping something would spark a true science binge.

Natasha was out of the country on a mission for SHIELD. Tony hated it when she was away because he worried excessively about her even though he knew she was quite capable of taking care of herself.

He had promised not to come after her if she didn’t come home in time for their anniversary, and that was in two days time.

With another bored sigh, he left the lab to keep from breaking his promise. He didn’t want to deal with an angry and annoyed Natasha. It was never a pretty scene.

He was slowly walking up the stairs to the main level of his Malibu mansion when he ran into somebody. “What the hell?” he grumbled.

“You need to get out of your head and pay attention to your surroundings,” he was softly told by a voice that a Russian lilt to it.

His head snapped up and he exclaimed, “Tasha! You’re back!” He pulled her into a bear hug.

“Obviously,” she told him once he let go of her.

“Whatever,” he muttered happy to have her home. “You know what I meant.”

“Yes, I do,” she said with a mischievous smile. “I missed you as well.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“You are impossible.”

“Gotta love me anyway.”

“Do I?”

“Don’t you?”

“See,” Natasha pointed out as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. “You’re being impossible again.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Tony countered.

“Nothing,” Natasha answered. “I like you the way you are.”

“Good,” he murmured as he shifted and brushed a kiss against her lips. “Happy early anniversary.”

“Goofball,” she quietly countered and returned his kiss. “Happy early anniversary to you as well.”

*&*

“Hey, you wanna go for a ride?” Tony tossed out as entered the Tower’s communal living room causing Natasha to look up from the magazine she had been flipping through.

“To where?”

“The Catskills,” Tony answered as he settled against the side of the couch.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to spend the weekend in New York,” Tony replied trying to hide his disappointment with Natasha’s lack of enthusiasm for his plan. He just wanted to hop in a car and drive until he was tired and then stop for the night. “Why? Do you have other plans?”

“Not at the moment.”

“So, let’s pack a bag and go for a drive in the country.”

“Did you do something to annoy Pepper?”

“Not that I know of,” Tony answered. “And, she’s in L.A. for the month.”

“So your sudden desire for a road trip isn’t because you’re trying to hide from something you shouldn’t have done?”

“No, and can we stop it with the twenty questions? I thought a drive in the country would be a nice change of pace, but if you aren’t interested just say so and I’ll go by myself,” Tony snapped before pushing off the couch and heading toward the elevator.

“Tony,” Natasha said mildly surprised that their first true argument as a couple was over an impromptu road trip. “Wait, please.”

Tony stopped, but didn’t turn around. He was torn between wanting to hear her out and wanting to go some place to lick his wounds.

Natasha tossed her magazine onto the coffee table. She stood up and walked over to Tony. “I’m sorry,” she apologized as she placed a hand on his shoulder urging him to turn and face her.

Tony turned to face her and said, “I’m sorry too.”

“As a first argument, it wasn’t too bad,” Natasha hazard with a wry smile.

“I’ve had worse,” Tony quipped still wary of saying the wrong thing.

“So, do you still want to go on your road trip?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I drive?” Natasha asked knowing Tony didn’t let just anyone drive his cars.

“How fast can you pack?” Tony countered curious as to what her answer would be. He knew she had a go bag packed in case she got called up for a mission for SHIELD, and it was that bag that he had put in the trunk of the Audi.

“That depends on whether we plan on leaving our room at anytime during the weekend,” she tossed back and smiled when he chuckled evilly.

“I love how you think,” he said once he got his amusement under control.

“Of course you do,” she told him with a smirk. “And, I can safely assume that my go bag is already in the trunk of whatever car you’ve decided to use this weekend.”

“That transparent, am I?”

“Only when you want to get laid.”

“That’s rather crass.”

“But the truth.”

Tony shrugged. Natasha was right, but he wasn’t going to admit it out loud.

“Do I still get to drive?”

Tony pulled out the keys to the Audi and handed them to her.

Natasha took the keys. “Last one to the Audi is a rotten egg,” she taunted with a brief brush of her lips against his cheek before entering the elevator.

“You’re on,” Tony replied with his patented all-knowing smirk as he joined her in the elevator safe in the knowledge that she let him win this round in their little game of one up manship.


End file.
